Ladders have the problem that when in use, they are generally unstable. This lack of stability will often lead to injury or even death. Indeed, injuries related to ladder use are a leading problem in construction, repair and other industries. Until now, the most common way to remedy an unstable ladder is to require a second person to be positioned at the base of the ladder, or to construct a form of scaffolding, which is both costly and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a collapsible multi-surface, self-supporting ladder with an increased stability that does not require a second person or unnecessary assembly time. One aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a configuration that will help prevent injuries for an individuals who is climb, work on, dismount from, or do any other work with a ladder. It is contemplated that the exemplary embodiments disclosed below can be used on, inter alia, an extension ladder, pull-down attic ladder, one-piece straight ladder or any other ladder where additional stability is needed.